


Card Day

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony does his Christmas cards
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Card Day

Tony pulled the box of assorted holiday cards closer. He had a wide variety given the various people on his list, pagan, children’s, religious, funny, elegant and Hanukkah. Every year he bought lots of cards and what wasn’t used he donated to a local boy scout troop who sent letters to the military to be used for next year.

Over the years he had developed a system. On card day, he would stick a casserole in the oven for dinner. He arranged the cards and address book on the table with several pens and stamps. Then, he would start at the first name and address and pick the right card. Tony was very organized to ensure he didn’t miss anyone. He smiled at every new baby card he signed. Every one of the children got a card of their own and a gift card from a pile at this side. He took being Uncle Tony very seriously.

The last cards were usually for NCIS and people he knew like Fornell and Emily from work. Maybe he was distracted while looking for the goth card he found for Abby. Pulling it out, Tony froze as he went to open the card. It was a very traditional snowy scene of a long-ago era. Inside it read, “Christmas is special now that I have you. The touch of your hand brings warmth to my heart, Your smile brightens the fire’s glow, Your kiss is full of love and joy. Christmas is coming but you are my happiness now and forever.

Tony thought he should throw it out. He loved the card when he saw it. He just never had anyone to give it to. With a sigh, he stuffed the card at the back of the box. Maybe someday…


End file.
